Kacie's Story
by TransformersGirl03
Summary: What happened? What will change? Kacie was normal now what will happen? I am not good at summarys. I rated it M just to be on the safe side. *First story on here ever*


Disclamer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to S.C Hilton. I only own Kacie(Kassandra),Tasha(Natasha), Micheal

This is my first story so let me know what you think :D

Chapter 1

New meaning to old friends

Kassandra's (aka Kacie)POV

Walking thought the pitch black alley way I noticed a slight movement in a small light. I turned around to see a few guys now trailing me. I knew that this was not going to end well. I kept thinking what would happen if I end up in the hospital again. They charged at me and one of them managed to knock me over. I tried to scream but not thing came out. I had a knife in my pocket. I struggled under the guys grip to reach my pocket. No one had my feet for I started to kick and I hit the guy in the balls. He fell over to the side and I grabbed my knife. I was sitting and waving my blade in the air. It was then that everything when back.

Dally's POV

I had been in the car waiting for Kacie to show up. Her and Natasha and I were going to be going over to the Curtis's house to hang out for the night. I had Jonny in the car with me right now. Were where listening to the radio when I heard a scream come from the ally way. I opened the car door and ran into the ally way. There were about 5 guys standing around another guy raping an almost lifeless girl. I ran over and started to kick the crap out of the guy on the girl. I couldn't make out faces but I, somehow, knew that it was Kacie. The other guys ran at me and I pulled my blade out and slashed one of the guys across the face. I kicked one of the others and the other two grabbed me. The last guy pulled out brass knuckles and started to beat me. The pain surged thought my body and the energy that I had seemed to fade away. I could fell the hot crimson blood flowing down my face. It was going to be a long night, was all I could think to myself. I then raised my leg and kicked the guy in the balls and moved my arms so that the two holding me hit heads. I guy that was on the ground was standing up and running away. His friends followed like a bunch of lost puppies. The little amount of light shone on the girl. From this light I could see only red, crimson red. I placed my arm around her head and then around her legs. She was really light, her arm fell off to the side and the other rest on her chest. I got her into the light to confirm my suspicions. It was Kacie and she had been raped.

Jonny's POV

I see Dally carrying a lifeless body towards the car. Natasha had already gotten in a few minutes after Dally had rushed out of the car. As he came out of the shadows I heard Natasha gasp. "Its Kacie", Natasha said in the back of the vehicle. I opened my door and rushed around the car to open the back door for Dally. He set Kacie in the back seat of the car and it relived all of his cuts. "What happened" I managed to squeak out. He just shook his head and climbed into the front seat of the car. He had never turned it off, so as soon as I climbed in he pulled it out of park and punched the gas. We surged forward and down the narrow street way. Dally kept his eyes on the road but I could see a small tear fall from his eyes. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Kacie was the love of his life and his world just came crashing down.

Dally's POV

I just drove the car trying to rack my brain around what happened. I turned around the street corner and up to Dairy's house. Natasha jumped out and rushed inside. Before I knew it Dairy, Soda, Pony, Two Bits, and Steve were coming outside. The first thing that Dairy said was "Dally what happened" but I didn't even move a muscle. I was still stilling in the driver's seat not wanting to see Kacie. "Dallas Winston what the hell happened!" Dairy screamed at me. I was in shock and couldn't talk. I then hurt Kacie groan in the back.

Darry's POV

I had screamed at Dally a few times now I turned to Natasha when I heard Kacie in the back. I figured that something was wrong when Natasha had rushed in yelling "Kacie and Dally are hurt". I then turned my attention to the back. It was really dark inside the car and outside. I could tell that Kacie was injured. I opened the car door to see how bad it really was. Kacie was sitting in the seat with her head off to the side and red was caked on her shirt. Her light blue shirt was ripped down the middle and her pants were unbuttoned. It was then that it hit me about what must have happened. I placed my arm under her head and then her legs. "Soda go open the door for me" I say pulling her out of the car and turning around. I followed Soda into the house and set Kacie down on the sofa. I then took my shirt off and placed it over Kacie. I then walked outside and opened the front door of the car and turned it off. "Dal lets get you inside the house." I say as I helped him up. We then walked inside the house.

Natasha's POV

I had climbed into Dally's car to see only Jonny. "Hey Jonny were Dally and Kacie?" I say smiling, he replied "Dally took off into the ally. Not sure what's going on.". I though great someone is hurt again. Then I saw Dally walking into the light carrying Kacie in his arms. Kacie looked really bad and so did Dally. He set her into the car next to me and then climbed into the driver's seat. I placed the seat belt on Kacie and Dally punched the gas. He drove rather fast and I though he was going to be pulled over if a cop saw us. Before I knew it we were in front of the Curtis's house. I jumped out of the car and ran inside. When I burst through the door Dairy looked at me like what happened. All I could say was "Dally and Kacie are hurt". Dairy stood up and we rushed outside. Before I knew what was happening Dairy was carrying Kacie inside the house. I followed after everyone and walked inside. Kacie was like a sister to me and I hated to see her like this. I watched Dairy put this shirt over Kacie and then walked outside. I walked into the other room and grabbed a blanket. I placed it over Kacie then sat next to her on the ground and held her hand. She kind of stirred some as Dally and Dairy walked inside the house. Dally immediately came over and sat next to me. He finally said "How is she". I could tell that Dairy was shocked that Dally was talking. I decide to walk over to Dairy. I walked over to him and hug him, "He is in a lot of pain mentally and physically. You can tell by his voice and eyes. I whispered into him ear. He nodded and walked over to Dally.

Kacie's POV

I could hear everyone around me. I could tell that Dally had found me placed me in the car and drove over to Dairy's. I could hear him asking Natasha if I was ok. I stirred for a while their trying to open my tightly closed eyes. Finally I was able to barely open my eyes. I had felt the pain in the ally and I knew I had been raped by one of those guys. All I wanted to do now was snuggle with Dally. I wanted to know that I was safe and nothing was going to hurt me.


End file.
